


Christmas Sweets for the Sweet

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Seriously Sweet, Brownies, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Desserts, Cookies, Derek's Birthday, Domestic, Embedded Images, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hale family - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Pastry Chef Stiles, Peppermint, Professor Derek, Puppies, Red Velvet, Smut, So Much In Love, Sugar, Surprises, Wedding Planning, gingerbread, like seriously fluffy, restaurant, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2951177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of Derek was a plate of three red velvet brownies artfully piled one on top of the other. The brownies were a deep, tasty-looking red and the cream cheese frosting on top looked extra fluffy and were peppered with green, red, and white sprinkles.</p><p>“This is pretty,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ cheek. It had been three days since Stiles’ tiny gingerbread treat. Derek was catching up to Stiles’ plan now. “How many desserts are you going to make for me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Stiles said, leaning against Derek’s side. “How many years have we been together?”</p><p>“So seven total then?” Derek asked as he grabbed the fork, already picking at one of the brownies.</p><p>(Comes with embedded images because I'm a dork.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just have to share with you all that I am so proud of this. I don’t know why. I just… I love this fic so much. /headdesk/ I also found a way to make my stories look all pretty with the text wrapping around the pictures. I hope it’s not too distracting but the desserts are too yummy not to be seen.
> 
> Pictures were all found courtesy of Pinterest.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Derek?”

“Mm?”

“Derek, honey, time to wake up.” A soft kiss was placed on his shoulder.

Derek mumbled something under his breath and rolled onto his back, the sheets sliding across his naked body.

“As much as you make a wonderful sight all naked and willing for me, sweetie, I don’t have time to indulge you.”

Derek groaned at that, placing a forearm over his eyes. He heard the soft sounds of whining and knew their twin malamute pups were also in the room.

“I know, sorry.” Another kiss was placed on his elbow, then a few more traveling from elbow to wrist and Derek could smell the distinct scent of sugar and baked goods that always clung to his fiancé.

Derek waited for a few beats, humming in appreciation when he felt fingers carding gently through his hair, and then opened his eyes to a most-loved sight.

Stiles was smiling down at him, whiskey-colored eyes wide awake and shining with mirth. He leaned forward to press his lips to Derek’s cheek.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

There were twin barks and Stiles looked back over his shoulder for a moment.

“Our boys say good morning too.”

Derek couldn’t help smiling at his husband-to-be and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Mornin’ beautiful.”

Stiles smiled and it made Derek’s heart flutter in his chest. “Breakfast is waiting. Up and at ‘em.”

Derek nodded and sat up once Stiles moved back. Stiles kissed the top of his head before getting off the bed. He reached down, bringing their malamute pups up to the bed and settling them down on Derek’s lap.

“Munchkin, Dunkin, make sure Papa gets up,” he said, sending air kisses to both puppies and to Derek before walking off, presumably to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Munchkin and Dunkin reared up on their short hind legs and started licking Derek’s face, further waking him up. They barked at him, tails wagging and paws lightly scratching Derek’s bare chest.

“I’m awake,” Derek said, rubbing their furry heads. He waited for a few moments, listening to the sounds of Christmas carols drifting in from outside the bedroom, and gave the dogs belly rubs. He eventually crawled out of bed, shooed the dogs out the room, and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

Mornings at the Stilinski-Hale apartment were a struggle for Derek. He was decidedly not a morning person and hated getting up early if he could avoid it. That was why he taught afternoon and night classes at the university in the first place. He could sleep the entire morning away, wake up at noon, and then take the fifteen-minute walk from their apartment building to the university to get to his first class at one o’clock.

Derek’s fiancé, his better half, and the love of his life was sadly a morning person. Also a night person, actually. An everyday person. Add their pups into the mix, and the Stilinski-Hale apartment was very much alive all day and every day.

Stiles was the executive pastry chef of HALE, Derek’s family’s high-end restaurant. He worked a fast-paced shift five days a week, started work at nine in the morning and ended his day at seven at night at the earliest.

Because of Stiles’ early wake-up call, Derek needed to wake up early too. He would crawl out of bed with bleary eyes and messy hair and eat breakfast with his husband-to-be and their pups every morning without fail, before either going back to sleep or doing some housework. An aversion to mornings was not an excuse to not spend time with his family.

Derek walked into the kitchen barefooted and only in his sweatpants. He yawned widely behind a hand. He pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s cheek and rubbed Munchkin and Dunkin’s heads on his way to get coffee. He paused when he noticed his mug already filled and a surprise awaiting him.

“Oh.”

Derek took the mug almost reverently and looked at the mini gingerbread house perched on the rim. It was a little thing, brown bread with a sloping roof covered in crushed candy cane. Derek looked at the other mug on the counter, Stiles’ mug, and noticed a similar house with a roof covered in sanding sugar.

Derek had a large sweet tooth and he could feel his mouth watering immediately at the treat.

“Some sweets for my sweet,” Stiles said, sidling up behind him and kissing his bare shoulder. “I have some more tiny houses in the fridge for you and the pups.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, turning around to capture his mouth. He felt Stiles smile against his lips.

Stiles tasted a bit like gingerbread and a lot like sugar and Derek licked into his soft, sweet mouth with as much reverence and love as he could muster. Derek was usually the one who was into surprises and little treats, but every once in a while Stiles did little things like these and it just made Derek melt inside.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles was flushed all the way to his ears and his lips looked swollen and well-kissed.

“This looks pretty,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pressing their bodies together. Munchkin and Dunkin nosed their way between their legs, barking up at them.

Stiles grinned, stroking Derek’s bare back. “It’s a month before Christmas. You know we’ve already starting putting out desserts at the restaurant and there is no way I’m letting my hubby be the last to get a taste of something sweet. These are Stilinski originals though, made especially for you.”

Derek looked down at his Stiles, then at the gingerbread house, and then their pups. He didn’t know what to say. His heart felt too full.

Stiles just laughed, obviously understanding Derek’s dilemma. “Come on. Time to eat. The pups are hungry. And you can text me compliments later once you figure out what to say.” He winked teasingly. “And I might not disagree with a few dirty sexts while at work.”

Derek chuckled and followed his family, feeling ridiculously in love.

* * *

Derek shared an office and a schedule with one of his best friends, Physics professor Vernon Boyd. They both ended their last class of the day at seven thirty at night and stayed at the university until nine doing paperwork, talking to the other professors, or meeting with their TAs or thesis advisees.

Once nine rolled in, Derek would either hitch a ride with Boyd to HALE if Stiles was still there, or he would take the quick fifteen-minute walk home if Stiles finished work early and drove home. Tonight, Stiles was still at work and Boyd was available for a ride before he fetched his wife Erica, who worked at a flower shop a few blocks from HALE.

“You guys have plans for the holidays?” Derek was asking as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Erica’s been going on and on about taking a trip,” Boyd said as the car pulled out of the parking lot. “We don’t know yet though. She’ll probably keep changing her mind until the last minute when it’ll be too late to book anything.” He chuckled. “You and Stiles?”

“We’ll probably spend a few days with the family, but spend Christmas at home,” Derek said. “Stiles isn’t comfortable taking the pups all over, since they’re still too young. Dunkin’s afraid of fireworks and Munchkin isn’t afraid of anything, and you know Cora, Peter, and Laura’s girls tend to bring out about a hundred sparklers and fireworks.”

Boyd nodded. “If you guys are staying here on Christmas day, Erica and I will probably drop by. She’s got a birthday present all ready for you.”

Derek groaned. “No offense, but I cannot take Erica’s presents.”

Erica liked giving him normal Christmas presents, while giving him the weirdest, wackiest birthday presents she could find. Last year she gave him an ‘obsessive chef’ chopping board which had a detailed grid for measurements and angles for precise cutting that made Derek absolutely batty until Stiles ‘accidentally’ broke it for him. The year before that she gifted him a box full of funky-colored socks, which actually weren’t half-bad, and before that was a bacon scarf, and before that was a mankini, though Stiles definitely appreciated that last one when he accidentally found it stuffed at the back of Derek’s closet.

Boyd just grinned. “Don’t worry, man. I had veto powers for this year’s present.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. “That is not making me feel better.” Boyd just laughed in response.

Boyd dropped Derek off at HALE and Derek walked inside to see the restaurant half-full and obviously on its last leg. The restaurant closed at ten on the dot so all that was left was to mill about, clean the kitchens, check supplies, do inventory, and all other chores before they shoo away customers and closed up.

“Hey, Derek,” Kira, one of their waitresses, said as she passed with a tray on one hand and a stack of menus in the other. “I’ll tell the wife you’re here.”

“Stiles will kill you for that remark,” Derek commented. Kira just giggled before walking off.

The HALE chain of restaurants was originally owned by Derek’s parents, Talia and Desmond, and consisted of five branches scattered across the country. The main branch was a fine dining restaurant in San Francisco handled by Desmond and Talia. Their uncle Peter handled the one in New York City, a coffeehouse-slash-hipster-slash-trendy place for the younger crowd. The one in Atlanta under Derek’s eldest brother Matthew was more of a family-style restaurant, while the one in Seattle co-managed by the twins Cora and Cameron was a steakhouse.

The last was here at Beacon Hills and specialized in pastries, baked goods, and desserts. Stiles served as executive pastry chef and manager, while leaving most of the other chef’s duties to Danny, their head chef. It was the one HALE restaurant not managed by a member of the Hale family.

Derek glanced at his engagement ring with a smile. Well, that wasn’t particularly true anyway.

He took a seat at one of the booths near the corner and took the time to check a few test papers while he waited. Not long after, an arm wrapped itself around his neck and another placed a plate in front of him.

“Dessert before dinner?” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s stubbly cheek. “I know this one won’t give a tummy ache anyway.”

Derek couldn’t help the soft ‘oh’ that escaped his lips.

Stiles slid into the booth beside him and Derek wrapped an arm around him immediately. He was warm and smelled of sugar, cinnamon, and baked goods.

“Red velvet brownies with cream cheese frosting,” Stiles said proudly. He waved a hand. “Easy to make, but I know you love red velvet.”

In front of Derek was a plate of three red velvet brownies artfully piled one on top of the other. The brownies were a deep, tasty-looking red and the cream cheese frosting on top looked extra fluffy and were peppered with green, red, and white sprinkles.

“This is pretty,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ cheek. It had been three days since Stiles’ tiny gingerbread treat. Derek was catching up to Stiles’ plan now. “How many desserts are you going to make for me?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, leaning against Derek’s side. “How many years have we been together?”

“So seven total then?” Derek asked as he grabbed the fork, already picking at one of the brownies.

Stiles smiled. “Anything for you. It’s not like it takes a lot of my time anyway since I still have to spend more time making desserts for HALE. Plus, you don’t like the kind of fancy desserts I do serve here which is odd.” He laughed and stood up. “I’ll just throw everyone out and we can go home. I have treats for Munchkin and Dunkin back home.”

Derek nodded, already transfixed as he bought the first forkful into his mouth, humming around the utensil like a kid with a treat, or Derek with a treat, which was actually kind of the same.

Stiles laughed and pressed a big, wet kiss on Derek’s cheek. Derek was too busy ogling his dessert to reciprocate, but he made sure to show his appreciation to his hubby as many times in as many positions as he could that night.

* * *

Derek loved his husband – fiancé, whatever, semantics, it was all the same to both them. He really, really did, and Derek loved Stiles all the more as he hogged his extra-large cup of malted milk chocolate pots de crème to himself.

“Derek,” Laura tutted at him. “Stop that, and stop acting like a child.”

Derek ignored his sister, for which he got a cushion to the head, and licked up the malted dark chocolate ganache on his spoon. She and her girls, six-year-old Anya and three-year-old Evie, came by to visit and Derek had already done his uncle duties by playing with them the whole day. Now the girls were huddled in front of the TV with Munchkin and Dunkin, and Derek now had time to indulge himself as he concentrated on his treat.

The custard and ganache practically melted in his mouth and he enjoyed the chopped malted milk balls and whipped cream Stiles spread on top.

“Derek, you look like Gollum hoarding his ring,” Laura said, her own dessert in her hand – in a much smaller cup, Derek noted with satisfaction.

“Don’t be jealous just because Stiles gave me the biggest cup,” Derek said, popping the chocolate ball in his mouth. Stiles loved him so much he gave him three.

Laura scoffed. “You got a cup bigger than the girls have! Combined! You’re going to get fat!”

“Not that I’d let that happen. This is just for the holidays and special occasions,” Stiles said with a laugh as he appeared from the kitchen with a tray full of juice boxes for the girls and water for Derek and Laura. “Then again, even if my Derbear gets a tummy, I’ll still love him anyway.” He placed an extra chocolate ball in Derek’s cup.

“I am so in love with you.” Derek sighed in bliss, rolling the treat around his cup to cover it in even more chocolate.

“Uncle DD and Uncle S are so sappy!” Anya called out, giggling into her hands.

Derek tugged Stiles into his lap and kissed him, chocolate-covered lips and all. He felt Stiles smile into the kiss and lick at Derek’s lips softly, humming at the taste of custard and chocolate.

“Eww! Kissy faces!” Evie shrieked, hiding her face in Munchkin’s fur. Anya giggled while Laura made retching noises in the background.

* * *

“It’s pink,” Jackson said as he made a face at his dessert cup.

“Oh, heaven forbid a touch of pink threatens your masculinity, Jackson,” Stiles scoffed.

Scott almost choked on his spoon as he started laughing. Allison took the spoon from her husband’s mouth before he swallowed it like the idiot he was.

“Well, you could have put in red food coloring considering that it’s supposed to be a candy cane dessert,” Jackson whined.

“Then don’t eat the damn dessert.” Stiles glared.

Jackson glared back, and Derek glared at him in turn. No one glared at Stiles, especially not if desserts were involved. Scott kicked Jackson lightly on the shin and Derek flashed him a grateful smile.

For this round, Stiles made candy cane dessert cups enough for twelve people, which was actually not even enough considering how many Derek and Scott called dibs on. Even Jackson, that schmuck, already claimed two cups. The candy cane dessert cups were made up of alternating layers of sugar cookies and sweetened peppermint whipped cream. They were fairly easy to make, but took about four to five hours to refrigerate before they softened and had the most heavenly cakelike texture.

“Here are some extra cookies,” Stiles said, placing the tray on the table. “They’re less softer than the ones in the dessert cups, but I just thought you’d want some extra.” He kissed Derek’s cheek and offered Scott a brofist.

Derek snatched two, as did Jackson and Scott. Allison popped one immediately into her mouth. Lydia daintily took one.

“Thanks, Stiles. This is awesome,” Allison said, dimpling at him.

“This is really good, Stiles,” Lydia said, nibbling on the cookie. She finished off only half of her dessert cup so far, and Derek knew she’d probably hand the rest to Jackson. She always ate less during the holidays.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, sitting down beside Derek. He scooped up Munchkin, placing the pup on his lap, while Dunkin trotted off to Jackson. For some reason, Dunkin liked Jackson more than Scott. It irritated the hell out of Scott.

“So, wedding plans…” Lydia said. She patted Dunkin on the head when Jackson placed the pup between them on the loveseat.

Both Derek and Scott ignored her and slurped up their desserts, which they knew Lydia expected from him. Stiles, on the other hand, was bound by virtue of bestfriend-ship to never ignore her.

Stiles groaned. “Come on, Lydia. It’s Derek’s birthday and it’s Christmas. The wedding’s–”

“–in April, and we have only done a third of what needs to be done,” she said, scowling at him. “And as much as I am willingly volunteering to be your wedding planner to save your guests from having to come into a mess of a wedding–”

“Hey!” Both Derek and Stiles exclaimed, indignant.

“–I am not planning on doing every damn thing for you,” Lydia finished.

Stiles groaned, leaning against Derek’s side. “Fine. Fine. We’ll listen. We’ll help. We’ll do wedding duties.”

“I want more cookies,” Derek immediately said, standing up and letting his dear fiancé flop across the couch. Munchkin yelped when he also toppled off. He jumped off the couch and barked at Derek.

Stiles’ voice came out muffled as his face ended up buried in the couch where Derek’s butt was seated. He reached down and groped for Munchkin’s head to pat him silent. “If you leave me, I won’t make you more desserts. Now, sit back down.”

“Dammit.” Derek groaned. He knew Stiles would do it too. He turned back, pulling Stiles up, and placing him against his shoulder again. Stiles started gnawing at his shoulder. In solidarity, Munchkin started gnawing on Derek’s slipper.

Allison looked up at them from where she was licking some whipped cream off her spoon, which Derek think might have actually been Scott's spoon. “Desserts? Why not just ban sex?”

Stiles spat out Derek’s spit-covered shirt. “Sex counts as dessert in this household.”

Jackson made a bitch face. “Oh god, that’s gross. You're traumatizing the pups.” He patted Dunkin's head, grinning at Scott triumphantly when the pup nuzzled his hand.

Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Fine, then. No dessert for you.”

Jackson gaped as both Scott and Stiles burst out laughing. “But I… I didn’t mean… We’re not…”

“…Unless you get my wedding binder in the car,” Lydia added, scowling at him. “I already told you not to forget to take it with you when we got out, but you still forgot. Go get it. Now.”

“Why didn’t you say that before we even got on the damn elevator?” Jackson whined.

Lydia simply raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, and Derek had to suppress a snort. Lydia pulled off the most excellent deadpan expression ever.

Jackson groaned and stood up. “Fine! Fine then! I’ll get the thing!” He glared at Derek and Stiles, as if it was all their fault this was happening by choosing to get married in the first place, which it kinda was.

“Come on, D.” Jackson scooped up Dunkin and settling the small pup against his chest. “At least you’ll be better company than these people.”

“If you don’t bring our dog back, Jackson…” Derek warned. Stiles nodded in agreement.

Scott made whipping motions as Jackson stomped out of the apartment and guffawed when Jackson flipped them all off. Once the door slammed close, Derek immediately grabbed one of the cookies Jackson put into his dessert cup.

“Derek, I can get you more,” Stiles spoke around his mouthful of shirt, watching Derek throw the whole cookie into his mouth.

“Jackson doesn’t deserve your cookies,” Derek said around his mouthful.

“No, he doesn’t,” Scott agreed, grabbing the other cookie.

Lydia snapped her fingers. “Wedding plans, boys?”

Allison grabbed Lydia’s iPad and started scrolling. “Actually, we found the nicest tux for you two. As you wanted, we chose black and grey ones, instead of traditional white.” She showed them a picture. “This one is for Derek. We went grey with him.”

Stiles immediately stopped gnawing a hole through Derek’s shirt and sat up with a gasp. He made grabby hands for the device and cooed at it. “Ooh. Nice. Babe, you’d look so sexy in this.”

Derek flushed, ducking his head.

“Provided you two can fit into your suits. Laura told me you two have been eating desserts nonstop.” Lydia glared at them both.

“Derek’s already drafted a gym sched,” Stiles said before Derek could defend himself.

“You did?” Scott asked. “Wow.”

“N-No, I didn’t!” Derek protested.

Stiles smacked a kiss on his lips. “It’s nice that you think you can hide something from me, boo.”

“Really? Can I get in on that?” Allison asked.

“You don’t need to work out, Ally,” Scott immediately protested. Allison just smiled and kissed him.

By the time Jackson and Dunkin came back, Lydia and Allison managed to entice Stiles into the wedding discussions by using the suits, while Scott and Derek were playing with Munchkin. When Jackson started pitching a fit over his missing cookie, Derek immediately blamed Scott, who wasn’t able to retaliate before Jackson kicked him. Scott threw a cushion at him and Jackson ended up dropping both Dunkin and Lydia’s wedding binder.

Dunkin started barking at Scott for hurting Jackson. Stiles stared griping on Jackson for dropping Dunkin. Lydia was shrieking at Jackson for dropping the binder. Allison was trying and failing to calm everyone down while picking up some of the pictures and papers now scattered on the floor.

Derek sighed. He grabbed the confused-looking Munchkin and snuck off to the kitchen to get one more candy cane dessert cup.

* * *

It was Derek’s last class before Christmas break rolled around and things were going smoothly. He only had to give one last lecture and give them their winter break homework before dismissal, and was glad that unlike some of his earlier classes, this batch of students didn’t complain at all and were more well-behaved. This was the reason why his last class was his favorite class.

“This will account for twenty percent of your total grade in this course. I expect you all to work hard on it,” Derek said, waving a hand. Isaac, his TA, was handling the projector and changed the slides on the screen. “For those who email their papers early enough, there is a chance I’ll be able to send them back to you with some comments to help you get a better grade.”

Something at the corner of his eye caught Derek’s attention and he turned. He saw Stiles peeking in through the window, looking flushed from the cold and adorable in his pompom-topped beanie and red scarf. He was grinning widely. Derek couldn’t help smiling back, even though he was confused why his husband was out of the restaurant so early.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Derek said to his students.

When some of his students saw who it was, they started giggling and lightly teasing Derek. All the students who had Derek as a professor knew about Stiles. Stiles had a thing for barging in and introducing himself during the first week of classes, something about staking his claim early on before these college kids started making assumptions that Derek was available. He even introduced himself to Derek’s colleagues to be sure.

Derek didn’t mind. He did the same every time there was a new intern or employee at the restaurant. They were both possessive and jealous types. So sue them.

Derek opened the door and let Stiles in. He unabashedly kissed his fiancé on the cheek, ignoring more chiding and hollers from the class. Stiles just laughed and waved at the students with a friendly smile.

“I didn’t know you were dropping by,” Derek said, checking his watch. It was just a little past eight. He had more than twenty minutes left.

Stiles grinned and leaned forward, making his beanie bob cutely over his head. “That’s kinda the point of a surprise, hubby of mine.”

Derek’s interest was piqued immediately. “A surprise for what?”

Stiles grinned cheekily. “Well, it’s not just for you. I mean…” He waved a hand.

Danny, HALE’s head chef, appeared behind Stiles, waving to Derek. Stiles darted outside for a second and next thing Derek knew, they were carrying in a large box with the famous HALE logo stamped all over it.

The class erupted into gasps, whoops, and hollers at that, and Derek heard some going “Is all that for us?” and “Oh my god! That’s for us, right?”

“Some treats for the kids?” Stiles asked, grinning. The class erupted into cheers at that.

The box was brought safely to the front of the room and Derek had the honor of opening it. The moment he did, he heard more than a few cameras and phones going off and some loud cheers by the students. Inside were chocolate cupcakes, topped with fondant hollies and sprinkled with powdered sugar that looked like snow.

“Classic chocolate cupcakes with rich vanilla filling and topped with whipped bourbon buttercream frosting,” Stiles said proudly.

“They look so pretty,” one the students gushed as she took a picture of it.

The guy beside her was practically salivating. “I want one! Thanks, Mr. Stiles!”

Derek grinned, watching his fiancé flush warmly as the other students were quick to express gratitude as well.

“Not a problem. I couldn’t have done it without Danny here,” he said.

Danny grinned and from the corner of his eye, Derek could see Isaac ducking his head shyly, a little blush appearing on his face. When the turned to his fiancé, it looked like even Stiles noticed, going by the grin on his face and sly wink to Derek.

“I left a box at your office too, boo,” Stiles whispered. “And an extra box just for Boyd and Erica. Not quite all fancy-schmancy of a dessert, but I had to make a lot.”

“You’re amazing,” Derek said, smiling. “I’m so lucky.”

Stiles’ face softened. “And don’t you forget it,” he said, giggling.

It took a while to distribute the cupcakes to everyone and Derek mostly watched Stiles, flushed and beaming, as he was complimented on his dessert.

Later that night, Derek and Stiles found themselves tagged in a photo of the cupcakes posted by one of the students. The caption read: “Thank you to Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski-Hale! Best cupcakes ever from the nicest husbands ever!”

“Mr. Stilinski-Hale, eh?” Stiles turned to Derek, looking so happy.

Derek couldn’t stop the grin from growing on his face as he leaned forward to kiss the other man. His hands immediately curled themselves around the younger man’s trim waist and tugged him over to straddle his hips.

“Best husband ever,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ upturned lips.

* * *

Having a fiancé who was a pastry chef was a struggle in itself because Stiles’ deserts were sex. Almost literal sex. Their friends have complained more times than Derek could count about Derek’s absolutely pornographic moans in the face of his husband’s ridiculously good pastry-making skills.

Like right now, Derek was absolutely salivating around his mouthful of chocolate raspberry mousse cake. The cake had the most delectable and moist, fudgy brownie base and had three layers of chocolate, raspberry, and vanilla mousse. It was topped off with chocolate gloss, raspberries, and sweet chocolate curls.

Derek had to consciously keep his mouth shut, especially since he was having dessert with his family.

“Bro, that is just disgusting,” Derek’s eldest brother Matthew said, laughing at him. Apparently, Derek’s attempts to control himself were not successful.

“Stay jealous over the fact that my husband bakes like a god,” Derek simply said. Stiles just laughed, kissing his cheek.

“He was like this when the girls and I visited him,” Laura said, rolling her eyes as she talked to their eldest sister Valerie. “He was like a man possessed, you’d think he was starving.”

“And Stiles isn’t even your husband yet, Derek,” Peter scoffed. “I can still snatch him from you.”

“Or me,” twins Cora and Cameron said at the same time, grinning at Stiles. It wasn’t a secret that the twins had, still have, a crush on Stiles.

Derek simply said, “Fuck you all,” while Stiles let out a loud laugh, saying “In your dreams.”

“Language, Derek,” Talia said. She turned to her husband, Desmond, who was busy concentrating on his own dessert. “And if Derek ever inherited his love of sweets from anyone, it’s definitely this man.” She sighed, stroking her husband’s face.

Desmond didn’t even react, except to hold up his empty plate. “One more, please?”

John, who had also been quietly plowing through his own piece, held up his own plate. “Me too. And frankly speaking, we’ll all have better luck getting Peter to settle down than prying these two apart.” Laughter erupted around the table at that while Peter pouted.

“But your sugar,” Derek admonished lightly, looking up at both of his Dads who were still holding out their plates.

“Just a small one?” Desmond asked.

“I like the bottom one with more brownies,” John said.

Stiles sighed. “Last one, ok? For you both.” He gave them both a stern look. “And that includes you, hubby.”

Derek’s head jolted up. “What?”

“You’ve eaten two full slices, which is one more than everybody,” Stiles admonished.

Derek frowned at him, and then scowled at Valerie when she patted him on the head with a laugh.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Stiles said, tapping Derek’s nose. “Now, up you get. Go play with the kiddies to work some of that sugar off, and you can bring Peter and the twins with you. I don’t want to get harassed at the dinner table by any of them.”

Peter scoffed, though he dutifully stood up. “I won’t harass you. Maybe just cop a feel or two.”

“Peter,” Talia scolded. John threw his napkin at Peter’s head and even Desmond made shooing motions at the man.

Derek simply stood up and started pushing his snickering uncle out the door. He looked back at Cora and Cameron. “You two, out.”

“I wasn’t even planning on touching him!” Cameron argued.

“Maybe Cam, but not me,” Cora said, grinning. She stood up and darted around the table to plant a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. She was lucky Derek was too far away to cuff her for that and she scampered out the back door with a laugh.

Cameron tossed a raspberry in his mouth and followed after his twin. “I’m leaving before Derek kills me.”

“I am marrying a man who easily gets jealous,” Stiles said, though he didn’t look too put out by the display. He just kissed Derek when the man approached.

Matthew scoffed from where he was silently eating. “For these desserts? I’m not surprised.”

“I’m not marrying him just for his desserts. I love Stiles,” Derek argued. He paused and flushed red as Valerie and Laura made gagging sounds and even his parents and John looked pleased.

Stiles just laughed. He forked a section off his cake and held it up to Derek. “For that, you get one last bite.”

Derek didn’t hesitate to take a bite and then kissed his cheek. He flushed when he noticed John and his parents’ absolutely fond look at the both of them and ducked out to find his nieces and nephews.

* * *

On his birthday slash Christmas day, Derek was woken up not by the sweet scent of sugar or cinnamon, or the sounds of Munchkin and Dunkin barking or skittering around on the floor or playing with Stiles.

Rather on his birthday slash Christmas day, Derek found himself woken up by moist, warm heat around his cock.

Derek groaned, hips already rolling upwards into Stiles’ mouth, shudders overtaking his body at how wet and warm everything was. He then noticed his surroundings and felt love and warmth curling through his body when he noticed the only lights turned on were the Christmas lights he strung up above the headboard a few weeks ago to surprise Stiles. He also noticed that Stiles was holding his hand and that there was the smell of soothing incense in the air, tinged with something sweet. It was familiar, the smell of it always present in their home.

It didn’t take long for Derek to come, groaning loudly and shivering as he felt Stiles’ throat squeezing around his cock. He gently pushed him off and when he blinked, he found Stiles hovering over him, lips swollen, eyes bright, a flush high on his cheeks, and Derek just had to kiss him again, and again, and again.

“Dessert number seven, I take it?” Derek asked against his lips.

Stiles grinned, nodding. “Part of it yeah. Look.”

Derek looked down, noticed his fiancé was near-naked save for the pair of wine-red briefs stretched around his hard cock. He cursed.

Stiles grinned and wiggled his hips. “Care to help me?”

“I love you,” Derek said in response, immediately reaching inside to touch his cock.

Stiles winked at him, arms already shaking a little as he humped Derek’s fist. “P. S. Don’t soil it first, hon. We have all day and I really want to wear this for as long as possible.”

Derek nodded. He tilted them to their sides so that he could hold Stiles close and have space to jerk him off slow and sweet. He whispered promises and declarations of love, until Stiles’ face and chest were red and he looked a bit teary-eyed. He eventually came, eyes fluttering closed and Derek’s name a whisper in his lips.

Derek caught most of his hot cum in his palm to save the gorgeous little briefs, and then wiped it off on his discarded shirt before letting Stiles curl up in his arms for a while. Stiles hummed softly under his breath as Derek pressed kisses to the moles on his shoulders and his collarbones and also to his soft red lips.

“Love you,” Stiles said, smiling brightly.

Derek smiled. “Love you too. Always.” He then kissed him, slow and deep, before leaning back. He flushed. This was it. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I…um… I have a gift. Gifts. For you,” Derek said, sitting up.

“I figured.” Stiles smiled, looking soft and happy. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. “What is it, hon? And you know I’ll love anything you give me.”

Derek rubbed his face, already feeling embarrassed. He was a reciprocating type of man and Stiles knew that. Of course he’d think of something to give back. The thing though was that Derek was a bit shit at giving gifts. He was one of those people who asked other people outright what they wanted or rather just spend a lot of money on gifts because he didn’t really know what to get them.

During the first month that they’ve been dating, Derek panicked over how to woo Stiles and spent thousands of dollars on flowers, chocolates, imported cooking books, baking utensils, ties, new shoes, and more. During their monthiversary, he even bought Stiles a gold-plated watch and flew him to New York for a fancy dinner.

While Stiles appreciated all that, issues with money led to more than a few arguments between them. Derek was already awkward at the best of times, more so around Stiles, who was young, beautiful and talented. On the other hand, Stiles felt worthless and inadequate – words Derek hated with a passion – especially in the face of Derek’s business and wealth.

And at the time, it didn’t help that there was a six-year gap between them. Stiles was only 23, still finishing school and looking for an internship, while Derek was 29 and already a distinguished professor. They met when Stiles was working as a waiter part-time and he accidentally poured Derek’s risotto all over him during a family dinner.

Stiles kept babbling and apologizing, looking utterly mortified. Derek was covered in pasta and laughing, feeling completely smitten.

They broke up after a few months, only to meet two years later, once more at a restaurant. This time Stiles wasn’t a waiter, rather he was working as a mentee under one of Desmond’s pastry chef friends. They started seeing each other again, and seven years later they were still together.

And now Stiles accepted that Derek was a total failure at gift giving and just rolled with it. Derek wasn’t adverse to re-gifting them to other people anyway. What mattered was that Stiles got the point when he first got it.

But now, faced with Stiles’ amazing dessert gifts, Derek did try his best… as much as he could.

“I have gifts for you,” Derek said, scrambling off the bed to put on his boxers and grab the large paper bag he stuffed under there. When his head popped back up, Stiles just looked at him, smiling contentedly, lounging there in his little wine-red briefs

Stiles winked. “Come on. Give me my presents.”

Suddenly there was whining outside the door and Stiles immediately stood up. “Uh-oh. Our boys are up.”

Derek put the bag on the bed and watched as Stiles opened the door and welcomed Munchkin and Dunkin inside.

“Hey, puppies,” Stiles grinned, kneeling down and letting them lick and nuzzle his face. “Come on. Papa’s giving Daddy some gifts.”

Derek sat back on the bed in front of Stiles, still feeling embarrassed and red around the ears. He opened his arms for Dunkin when Stiles handed him to him. He watched as Stiles and Munchkin settled down across from him, feeling happy and a little stressed. As if feeling it, Dunkin licked his chin.

Stiles chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed Derek on the mouth, soft and loving, until Derek relaxed.

Derek cleared his throat, pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cute little nose and then Dunkin’s and Munchkin’s and turned to the bag. “Um, number one,” he said.

“Seven gifts to match?” Stiles asked, already making grabby hand for the gift as he cradled the droopy-looking Munchkin to his chest.

Derek nodded. “I’m… I’m not good at gifts, you know that. I just… I make money, that’s it and I’ll spend it all on you. That’s all I want, but I… I tried.”

Derek pulled out a wine bottle. Might as well get the obvious stuff out of the way.

Stiles grabbed it, already gaping. He read the label. “Ooh, the good kind. I love this. This’ll go great with the chocolate-covered strawberries.”

“We have chocolate-covered strawberries?” Derek asked as the puppies sniffed at the bottle before barking at it.

Stiles snickered, rubbing the pups' heads. “In the fridge, yeah. It was part of your dessert number seven.” He waggled his eyebrows. Derek chuckled.

“Number two,” Derek said, pulling out a small package wrapped in ribbon. He showed it to Stiles.

Stiles gasped and jumped on Derek to get it, scrambling to get on his lap and still managing to avoid the puppies, who tumbled off them in confusion.

“Oh my god! This is Madeleine Faucher’s new patisserie book! And it’s the English version!” He gasped once more. “The original version won’t even be out in France until January! And this one won’t be coming until later than that!” He gasped a third time.

The pups seemed distressed at the gasping and yipped until Derek gathered them to his chest.

“I pulled a few strings.” Derek grinned. “Look inside.”

Stiles opened it. “Holy shit! She signed it!” He flopped down on the bed, on his back, arms holding the book up as he looked at the message with wide eyes. “Stiles – oh god! She knows my name – I hope you continue to bring more joy to people with your desserts – Oh, god! I think I’ll cry.” He cleared his throat. “Best wishes to you, your husband and your family. With love, Madeleine. And oh my god, Derek! She drew a heart at the end!” He hugged the book to his chest.

Derek smiled. “She said she’d like to meet you sometime.”

Stiles looked like he was going to cry.

“Number three.” Derek nodded at the bag. He still had an armful of pups. “Get the big one.”

Stiles sat up, putting his precious book to one side, and pulled out the big white box. He opened it.

Stiles looked at Derek. “Is this the… is this…”

It was a chef’s jacket, but it was different from the usual HALE jackets issued to their managers and executive employees, which were white with red linings, red buttons, the red and gold HALE logo on the pocket and their names stitched in black on the top.

Stiles’ new pastry chef’s jacket was the first – and maybe only, because Talia was a bit sentimental herself – of its kind. It was a dark navy blue, with red lining, gold buttons, the red and gold HALE logo on the pocket and ‘Stiles Stilinski-Hale’ stitched in gold on top.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, I told Mom about it. You’ve been wearing the usual Hale jacket since you took over two years ago and I just… you’re not a chef, you know? You’re a pastry chef, and your old jackets didn’t have your…our name on it. So I–”

“Drop the pups,” Stiles said.

Before Derek could ask, Stiles gently shooed away their babies before bodily flinging himself on top of him, sending them tumbling on the bed and scattering the contents of the paper bag. Their lips collided, wet and messy and frantic, and Stiles was whispering ‘I love you’s in between each kiss.

It took a while for the frenzy to calm down and by then they were both half-hard.

“Stiles, hon, I’m not done yet,” Derek said. “And you’re freaking the pups out with all the bouncing around.”

Stiles smiled at him, laughing a little before sitting back. He looked at Munchkin and Dunkin, who pounced on him, wagging their itty bitty tails.

“Sorry, pups. Daddy’s just so happy.”

Derek smiled and grabbed some of the envelopes scattered around. “Number four is… not ready to open.” Stiles immediately grinned, dirty and knowing, and Derek coughed. “Not like that, hon. It’s…” He handed him an envelope.

Stiles looked at it confused. It was sealed and his name was scrawled at the back in Derek’s loopy handwriting.

“It’s…” Derek felt his face heating up. “It’s… um… you can only open it before we… before our wedding.”

Stiles gaped and his smile turned goofy and sweet. “Babe, did you write me a love letter?” When Derek nodded, he flushed and giggled. “Derek.”

Derek just ducked his head and looked at the other envelopes, picking the right one. He noticed Stiles put the love letter inside his recipe book.

“Number five?” Stiles asked, his face looking red all over. Derek liked that Stiles never called him out on being such a romantic.

Derek handed him a manila envelope this time. It was unsealed and he watched Stiles flip it open. He pulled out several sheets of paper. Derek watched Stiles read through them, his eyes getting wider and wider as he read.

“Two weeks off,” Derek blurted out. “For our honeymoon. In May. I already have a week planned in New Zealand, for your love of Lord of the Rings and Hobbit and Tolkein. And the other week can be of your choice.”

“Japan, Der. Anime, manga, what else?” Stiles immediately replied. He looked at Derek, flushed from head to toe and the biggest smile on his face. “But… But, Derek, the…”

Derek shook his head. “I cleared the schedule out with the restaurant, with Danny and Kira and everyone in HALE two months ago, and with Mom and Dad and John, so no one will be surprised and I’ve even asked Mom to have Nate from HALE San Francisco take over for the two weeks because I know he’s the only one you trust to take over for you. I’ve been saving and actually our parents offered a bit of help. It’s not quite a now gift. I mean, it’s only until April after we get married, but that’s–”

“Honey, I was only going to ask if the pups will come too,” Stiles said, smiling.

Derek immediately nodded. “Of course. You know we won’t leave them behind.”

Stiles kissed the pups on the heads and let them down on the far side of the bed, let them tumble against one another. “Sorry puppies, the daddies need another moment.”

Derek opened his arms and let Stiles scoot over to him, straddling his lap and looking down at him. Derek embraced him tightly, hands rubbing Stiles’ back.

Stiles’ voice was low and sweet. “Number six and seven can’t possibly top this. I’m sorry, hon. I just… I love you. So much.” He pressed their lips together gently and then kissed Derek’s cheek, nose, forehead, and chin.

Derek smiled. “I think it will.” He showed him the last envelope. “Six and seven. Not quite a now gift too, but… we’re ready for it.”

Stiles took it confused. He opened it and pulled out a few papers that looked like…brochures on…

“Derek.”

There were a lot of tears shed this time.

Derek smiled. “We’ve talked about having kids and we’ve always put it on hold. First it was because you were too young and we both didn’t want to rush it, and then it was me getting that tenure, and then it was you taking over HALE. Then we got the pups a month back and I just… our jobs are good. We’re getting married. We’re looking at that new house. We have Munchkin and Dunkin and they’ll be big enough when we find either a surrogate or adopt our own so…”

“You want kids? One and two?” Stiles asked, breathless and excited.

“Six and seven?” Derek asked, chuckling. “No matter how many. I’m game.”

Stiles just looked at him, eyes wide, looking at Derek with so much love and Derek just…

Yeah, there were a lot of tears shed that night.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Stiles whispered, looking Derek straight in the eyes with so much devotion and reverence.

“Me too,” Derek whispered, his big hands stroking Stiles’ back, pressing them close together.

Derek noticed soft fur against his hand and looked down to see Munchkin and Dunkin yawning as they snuggled in beside them. He looked back at Stiles.

“You, me, our pups, and our babies, Stiles,” Derek said. “I love you.”

Stiles smiled. “I love you too. Merry Christmas, Derek, and more importantly, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with this format for hours and even asked help from the lovely AO3 Support team on how to use skins or HTML and stuff because I'm terrible at that. So kudos to them for being so helpful and awesome.
> 
> I really hope you all like it, even if Christmas and New Year already passed. I'm hoping to make another dessert/food-filled thingy in time for Valentine's or something. Food is awesome.
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year's.


End file.
